


fallen

by amybri2002



Series: bad things happen bingo [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Damaged wings, Drowning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Religion Mention, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, angel!roman, blood mention, fallen angel!remus, human!logan, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Remus falls from Heaven, just because he dared to think a little differently. Logan refuses to believe that Remus is in the wrong.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: bad things happen bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714939
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	fallen

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this was requested by @sunflower-of-steel over on tumblr, and honestly was so so fun to write sooo i hope y'all enjoy this

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

There had been a fight. Screaming. Shouting. He'd been pushed around and insulted and told that he was evil over and over and it made no _sense_ , because he'd done _nothing_. Only dared to think a little differently, to question everything that they'd been told. What was wrong with questioning things? What was wrong with wanting _more_ out of life? For wanting more for _them_?

Then there'd been blood. It was difficult to tell if it had been his own blood or his brother's, but it was there nonetheless. He didn't even know that angels _could_ bleed. Sure, he'd seen the humans bleed, seen how they'd fight one another, hurt one another, kill one another, just because they dared to think differently. He supposed the same had happened to him. He should have just _accepted_ things, like everyone else did. He shouldn't have tried to talk to his brother about it all.

And then there was the fall. That was perhaps the worst bit. Falling through the air, wind crashing against his cheeks, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, the _pain_ he felt upon colliding with the ground, an intense shock sent through his entire body. He didn't even know that angels were capable of feeling pain - he'd certainly never felt pain before. Pain was supposed to be reserved for the humans.

And now every time he moved, he felt that pain again, like torture. He supposed this _was_ torture. A punishment, for going against what was intended. He was on a rock, a sharp, hard, cold rock, and could hear the sound of the ocean near him, occasionally feel a splash of salt water land on his skin. That made the pain slightly more bearable - he certainly didn't get this back in Heaven, and it was... nice, in a way. Peaceful.

Until he tried to move again and that peace was immediately disturbed. He pushed himself up to his feet, at first stumbling and almost fall back down again until he regained his balance, leaning back against a cliff behind him. He breathed in and out, staring down into the ocean below. It... It was a lot less peaceful when he actually looked at it, saw the waves crashing against the rocks, threatening to pull him in.

He was pretty sure that he couldn't die - at least, not in the way that humans did - so falling into the ocean shouldn't have been so scary for him. But then again, earlier that day he thought it wasn't possible for him to feel pain, or be expelled from Heaven, yet here he was, all alone in Earth, nowhere to go.

At the very least, though, he figured he could try to get away from the water. It was unlikely that he _would_ die, but... just in case, he wanted to get away. He spread out his wings, ignoring the jolt of pain up his back as he did so, and took off, a smile emerging across his face as he soared through the air, until-

Everything was dark, and quiet, and he couldn't breathe anymore - he hadn't breathed back there, but now he needed to breath apparently, and it _wasn't working_. His lungs ached, his wings felt heavy and _useless_ , and no matter how hard he tried to move it _wouldn't work_.

Well. Maybe he _could_ die in the ocean. He supposed he didn't have anything to lose, anyway.

But then he felt something grab him, pulling him away, just as he blacked out.

He woke up again on the shore, coughing and spluttering, the sand coarse against his skin. He sat up and glanced around, cringing again as he moved. There was... There was someone else on the beach now, a human, standing a little away from him. The human was also dripping wet, but didn't seem to care as much as the angel did - well, not exactly _angel_ anymore, he wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was anymore.

The human stared at him, curiously, and the not-quite-angel stared back, before deciding to ignore the human and continue attempting to get _away_ from here. Perhaps flying over the ocean wasn't a good idea - he didn't particularly want to experience whatever _that_ was again. Drowning, he guessed? Was _that_ what drowning was? He suddenly felt terrible for all the times the angels had inflicted that upon humans, even if they were humans that had been deemed 'bad'.

But he only got a few metres into the sky before he came crashing down again, this time a slightly softer landing on the sand but still hurting like hell, considering he wasn't used to so much pain. He glanced back at his wings, beginning to think that maybe something was wrong, and his theories proved to be correct. His previously white wings had turned black, with green highlights here and there, and it probably didn't help that there was a massive tear right down the centre of his left wing. Upon seeing the tear, tears began forming in his eyes, as the pain and the suffering and the complete helplessness of his situation finally fully caught up.

He sat in the sand, head buried in his knees and arms wrapped around his legs, his wings curling in over his body. This was it, wasn't it? He was _stuck_ here. He couldn't escape, he _couldn't_ return back home, he couldn't even fly.

He felt someone standing behind him, and raised his head slightly, glancing through the hole in his wings. It was the human. Oh. He turned back to his sulking position, once again ignoring the humans presence.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your... uh, whatever this is," the human said, moving around him so he was now in front of him, "but I just wanted to check if you're okay? If you perhaps need of any help?"

The ex-angel looked up, glaring at the human in an attempt to scare him away, but it didn't work. Instead, the human sat down with him, his eyes will filled with curiosity.

"I'm Logan," the human said. "I, uh, don't know if that's any use for you, but I figured you may trust me a little more if you knew who I was."

Here he paused, as if he was expecting the ex-angel to offer up his own name, but the ex-angel refused to respond.

"Are these wings real?" Logan continued, reaching out a hand to touch the wings. The ex-angel jerked his wings back, and shuffled a little away from Logan, not wanting to hurt himself any further. "Sorry." Logan's hands landed in his lap. "I, uh..."

"Why are you talking to me?" the ex-angel snapped.

Logan blinked, but other than that didn't show any signs of alarm upon the ex-angels outburst. "I helped you out the water," he said, "and, well, I notice you're having a little trouble, so..."

"I'm _not_ 'having a little trouble'." He wings fell to his side, now displaying his full body to Logan. His torn clothes, the cuts and bruises all over his skin, the sand sticking to his wet arms. "And, quite frankly, I _don't_ particularly want you to be 'helping' me right now."

For a moment, Logan didn't reply, but it didn't seem like he was going to move. The ex-angel looked back down to the floor, silently praying that the human would just _leave him alone_. Ha, as if _praying_ would do him any good. Everyone up there hated him now, they weren't gonna do anything. He was almost as pathetic as the humans, possibly even _more_ pathetic.

"I'm really sorry, about whatever happened-"

"I don't _need_ your _pity_ ," he spat, trying to stand up and move away but finding his legs incapable of moving. God, his entire body ached - his limbs felt heavy and refused to do their jobs.

Logan breathed in. "Well, at least let me help you fix your wings," he offered.

The ex-angel glanced up at Logan, frowning a little. The human still wasn't leaving. He seemed _determined_ to help him. And that didn't make much sense. The human would get nothing out of it, apart from maybe secure himself a place in Hell for fraternising with... a demon. Is that what he was now? He definitely wasn't an _angel_ anymore, so...

Logan seemed to take his silence as permission to fix his wings, and the demon didn't protest. He felt the human's hand stroking his feathers, sending a chill up his spine - an unfamiliar chill, one that he'd never experienced or even wanted to experience before, but certainly not an unwelcome one. The demon was shaking, against his own will, but couldn't seem to get himself to stop. It didn't seem to faze the human, either.

Logan hummed. "Stay here," he said, before standing up and running away from the beach. Oh, great, his help had left him. So much for that. The demon desperately wanted the human to touch him again, he wanted to feel that... nice pain, in his heart. But it seemed like the human had abandoned him too. He supposed that is what he had wanted.

He looked out across the ocean, watching the sunset over the horizon, reds and oranges reflecting on the water. He glanced up, watching the clouds pass by in the sky above. He imagined that everyone who _used_ to be his friend was watching him now, laughing at him, condemning him. A part of him told himself that he deserved it, but...

Logan came back. The demon frowned. That... He hadn't been expecting that.

The demon breathed in and out as Logan got to work on his wings, flinching a little whenever Logan stuck a needle into his wing but figuring that, over the past few hours, he'd felt much greater pain than that. He tried his very best not to shake, to make it a little easier for Logan, but couldn't help himself. Logan didn't seem to care much.

"I'm Remus," the demon found himself saying. He didn't know why he suddenly felt like opening up to Logan, but... Logan was helping him, so he couldn't be bad, right?

"Remus," Logan muttered, under his breath. "And, what, you just fell from the sky?"

"Yeah, basically," Remus said, relaxing a little. The sunset was calming, and the feel of Logan's fingers over Remus' wings was soothing, and for a moment Remus thought that maybe this was better than Heaven. Up there, it was only really his brother who had truly cared for him, for everyone else he was just a pawn to be played with in their sick little game. Now, even his brother hated him, and since he refused to play God's game the other angels had no use for him. So he was cast away. Banished. Abandoned.

"That sounds awful," Logan said. Oh. Remus hadn't realised that he'd been saying all of that out loud.

"It's my brother who did this," Remus said. "We were fighting and God intervened and threw me out."

Logan hummed. "Did He not throw your brother out, too?"

Remus scoffed. "Roman can do no wrong. He's... a higher rank than me, anyway. And he'll play God's game. I... I was in the wrong, not him."

"It seems to me like they're all missing out," Logan mused. "There's nothing wrong with change."

"That's what I tried to tell them! I thought that _maybe_ we'd be able to make the world a _better place_ , but... they won't listen."

Logan snipped off the thread and stepped back. Remus lifted his hand up to his wing, where there had previously been a hole, and found a piece of fabric holding it together. Oh. Logan had... fixed it. He lifted his wings, then stood up, ignoring the ache in his bones as he flapped his wings again. For a few minutes, he hovered in the air, grinning before he landed again, gently.

"Thank you," he breathed, smiling at Logan.

Logan nodded. "It's no problem, really. Where will you be heading now?"

Remus' face fell. "I... hadn't thought of that." He didn't really _have_ anywhere to go. Heaven wouldn't want him back, and he supposed that the next option would be Hell, but... he didn't particularly want to go there, either. Switching teams wouldn't mean that he could stop playing the game.

Logan considered him for a moment, looking him up and down, before holding out a hand. "Come with me."

Remus frowned. "I..."

"You can stay with me, as long as you need," Logan offered. "I, uh, don't have much, but it might be nice to have some company. And maybe I can help you figure out your next move."

"You... do realise that I'm a demon, right?" Remus checked.

Logan shrugged. "Being a demon doesn't necessarily mean that you're evil."

Remus blinked. "Uh. That's. Kind of the definition of a demon, actually."

"Honestly, it sounds to me as though it's the angels who are the evil ones," Logan said. "You just strived to make a difference. I respect you, for that."

Huh. No one had ever... respected him, before. He'd always just been in the background, a tool for other people's gain, most of the angels had hated him even _before_ he went off.

Remus took Logan's hand and followed him home. Maybe he could make a new life here. Not as an angel, not as a demon, but as a _human_.


End file.
